


Uchiha Clan Restoration met Anko en Kurenai

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Rough Sex
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko en Kurenai help Sasuke sy clan herstel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uchiha Clan Restoration met Anko en Kurenai

Anko Mitarashi, Spesiale Jounin en slang Mistress van Konoha oë die deur in die voorkant van haar.'N vinnige soektog van die rekords het aan die lig gebring dit behoort aan die laaste Uchiha en voormalige skelm ninja Sasuke het nie regtig interaksie met Sasuke voor ten spyte van sy relatiewe werk binne die departement Marteling en Interrogation tipies beteken dat sy nie kry om met die meerderheid van die gekombineer deur haar gewoonte van die neem van moord en Infiltrasie missies bedoel daar bitter min kans haar loop in die was seuntjie weer.

Vertoon die soort van subtiliteit sy was bekend vir, voete Anko se botsing met die deur byna breek dit uit sy skarniere as dit oop gedwing voordat aangestap in die nuut geopenbaar woonstel. Vind die ingang kamer leeg, is haar prooi plek redelik vinnig blootgestel word deur 'n redelik groot kla uit die glo die bliksem is om af gebaseer op die klanke, Anko gelewer nog skop na die geslote deur, hierdie keer nie terug te hou, en 'n eerder maniese glimlag aanvaar as sy intrek in die kamer, net verbaas geneem moet word deur wat sy ontdek.

Die heel eerste ding wat haar getref het, was die reuk; Anko was geen vreemdeling vir seks, maar die blote stank het haar kop spin. Die slaapkamer was eerder Spartan met bietjie meer as 'n koning grootte bed oorheers die middel van die die bed was daar verskeie van die video-kameras, die verfilming van die aksie. Wat was die meeste skokkend om Anko oor die hele situasie al wasdaar posisie; albei was naak is, met Sasuke sit op die rand van die bed terwyl Kurenai kniel tussen sy bene, haar hande aangrypende beide van sy dye terwyl sy hom 'n blowjob.

Haar oë verbreding by die skokkende ingang van haar vriendin, Kurenai getrek vinnig af Sasuke o se haan met 'n pop, desperaat op soek na Anko en probeer om te verduidelik.

"Anko! Wat is jy," Die res van haar vonnis is verdrink maar soos Sasuke stewig gryp die agterkant van haar kop en haar gedwing terug na suig sy piel.

"Vrou, jy word 'n struikelblok. Het jy nie sien ek is paring?"

Anko herwin haar verstand hoewel dit steeds haar oë getalm op die fyn manlike lid op mekaar in die voorkant van haar, want dit weer bygewoon om deur haar vriend. Lek haar lippe effens gebreek sy terug 'n antwoord.

"Ek was op soek na Kurenai brat! Sy het nie rond vir 'n rukkie, maar ek sien sy iets gevind het om haar aandag te hou. Dit hard, warm haan .."

Kurenai gemompel n onverstaanbare antwoord nie, maar het nie probeer om die haan weer verwyder, Sasuke besluit om jammer te neem op haar en doen dit self.

"Sy was 'n gewillige vrywillig vir my clan herstel projek. Nou as jy heel klaar jou vriend het het my penis regop en ek is van plan om haar geknars weer, soos ek gesê dit verhoog die kanse van bevrugting."

Anko vir haar rol hom geïgnoreer meestal, "Ooh wat 'n lekker, warm dick jy gevind Kurenai, jy regtig nodig het om te kry oor Asuma."

Anko lek haar lippe bekyk sy haan, "Jy weet ek het nie 'n rit myself in 'n rukkie het."

Sasuke saggies grinnik. "Ek het nooit beplan om te stop op een".

Nog effens sukkel om beheer, Sasuke verwyder vinnig Anko se volle lengte jas, terwyl sy haar losmaak shin wagte en skop haar sandale. Toe hy bereik vir haar miniskirt al Anko plaas gedruk haarself teen hom leun in om aan te peusel op sy oor voordat fluiste:

"Jy het balle brat, iemand anders en ek kan hulle afgeruk"

"Kurenai kry daar. Ek moet die nuwe vleis smaak."

Sasuke eenvoudig opgestaan met verskeie vinnige vordering in die rigting Anko voordat soen haar op die lippe. Aanvanklik verbaas sy vinnig verdiep die soen al is, beide tale gesukkel oorheersing as haar arms om sy nek en sy het hom toegelaat om haar op te tel en neem haar na die bed, haar vriendin links geïgnoreer waar sy gestaan het.

Nog effens sukkel om beheer, Sasuke vinnig verwyder Anko se volle lengte jas, terwyl sy haar losmaak shin wagte en skop haar sandale. Toe hy bereik vir haar miniskirt al Anko plaas gedruk haarself teen hom leun in om aan te peusel op sy oor fluister voor

"As jy wil om my te kry uit die res wat jy gaan hê om dit te neem groot seun." Die sagte streel gewelddadig geraak as sy sê daardie laaste woorde, die peusel sit in 'n skerp byt voordat sy het weg met 'n bose glimlag.

"Moenie probeer om sy spel te speel met my vrou, het ek altyd wen."

Sasuke gegooi homself op haar poging om haar arms te vang soos sy tol weg van hom, in duie te stort saam op die bed as hulle gebots, hyg asem saam gemeng as hulle gesukkel rol rond op die bed. Met 'n wrede, dier huil Sasuke haak haar mini romp rip die gewraakte kleed van die vrou laat haar geklee slegs in die vel styf metaal visnetkouse.

Die stryd het voortgegaan vir 'n paar minute, Sasuke net in staat om klein kolle van die visnetkouse rip weg voor 'n gelukkige breek hom in staat gestel om uiteindelik stroop die oortredende Kunoichi naak. Sasuke gevra begrawe sy kop in Anko se bors, suig en lek aan haar borste.

Anko ineengekrimp en geveg onder Sasuke, maar sy greep was soos Yster en sy kon eenvoudig nie borste het altyd sensitief is en sy streel was beslis om haar warm en het uiteindelik vrygestel haar hande deur slegs Anko te bereik om sy kop en begrawe haar vingers in sy hare, stoot sy kop om hom te soen.

"Het jy uiteindelik jou plek aanvaar?"

"Ja, ja, ja!Ek is jou teef op hitte!Fuck me hond!"

Met 'n swaar Sasuke gery balle diep terug in Anko tekens van 'n verwurg gil van plesier as haar stywe cunt oop gedwing. Dit het gevoel ongelooflik, die blote hitte en die manier waarop haar fluweelagtige mure toegetrek rondom hom was onbeskryflik.

"O Shit, Oh Shit, Fok! Jy Fucking Bastard! SASUUUUKE!"

Sasuke optrek die tempo. Hy kon nie genoeg van daardie pussy kry en dit was die rede waarom hy nie kon ophou.

Hy byt haar borste Anko,reeds te dink oor die heerlike en voedsame melk om hul kinders te voed.

Gekerm en skree soos 'n dom teef, Anko ontvang die warm semen Sasuke in haar skoot.

Neem sy haan uit haar, Sasuke geglimlag duiwels by haar figuur, en draai na Kurenai.

"C'mon teef, ek is nog nie klaar"


End file.
